


我们本来就是情侣

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 巴基还没有完全恢复记忆，与此同时队长失忆了……





	我们本来就是情侣

 

 

“谁是巴基？”坐在病床上的史蒂夫茫然地问。

娜塔莎和托尼面面相觑，空气似乎在这句话脱口而出的那一瞬间凝滞了。

然而托尼随即眼珠一转，大笑道：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，史蒂夫，你差一点就把我们骗过去！”

史蒂夫的眼神更加疑惑不解。

托尼拍拍他的肩膀：“行了，史蒂夫，我承认被你骗到了。你也承认吧。史蒂夫·罗杰斯忘了巴基·巴恩斯，说出去谁信啊！”

史蒂夫犹犹豫豫地开口：“巴基……巴恩斯？”他无助地看着面前的两个人，等待他们给他一个清晰的解释。

一直皱着眉头没说话的娜塔莎不着痕迹地倒吸一口气：“史蒂夫，你不会真不记得他了吧？”

史蒂夫也跟着皱眉，巴基是谁，他应该记得他吗？

他摇摇头：“抱歉。”

娜塔莎和托尼对视一眼，他们看上去非常担忧。这时角落里有一个人动了一下，史蒂夫的视线瞬间被吸引过去，那是一个陌生人，史蒂夫看着他在阳光下闪着银光的金属左臂，暗暗心惊。

那人冲着娜塔莎点一下头，一言未发地离开了病房。

史蒂夫看到娜塔莎对着那人欲言又止最后放任自流的神情。

娜塔莎又转过头来看着他，忧虑的表情就没有变过，史蒂夫在她开口之前说：“他就是巴基，对吧。”

娜塔莎点点头。

史蒂夫又问：“他是什么人？”

娜塔莎偏着头沉思了一下，这问题其实很难回答。

史蒂夫在娜塔莎沉默的时候看向托尼：“托尼？”

托尼用双手在脸颊上用力揉搓了一下，后知后觉地说：“哦，天哪……史蒂夫·罗杰斯不记得巴基·巴恩斯了。”他有气无力地说出这句话，语气低萎得好像信念崩塌。

史蒂夫再次看向娜塔莎，大概还是这位女士靠谱一点：“娜特？”

娜塔莎无可奈何地深深吐出一口气：“这么说吧，我们都认为你们是情侣，但你们坚称你们是朋友。”

史蒂夫想说这不是他的问题的答案，但他太过吃惊了，所以脱口而出的是：“情侣？”

托尼插话：“没错。我们和你们关于友谊的定义不一样，大部分你们觉得是朋友范畴内会做的事对我们来说都属于情侣范畴。”

史蒂夫的眼睛瞪得更圆，他对于托尼的话半信半疑，于是望向娜塔莎寻求证实。

原本被他以为会对此进行反驳的娜塔莎出乎他意料地只是轻笑一下：“确实。”

愣了几秒后史蒂夫皱眉：“怎么会？没有冒犯之意，但这……我对此一点印象都没。”

娜塔莎忍住翻白眼的冲动：“那是因为你失忆了。”

史蒂夫又争辩道：“可是我记得你们所有人。”

娜塔莎眼神一沉，驱散了玩笑的色彩：“他对你来说不一样。”

史蒂夫想接着问为什么不一样，但他知道这类问题问再多他也无法更加了解巴基，他坦诚地说：“可是我还是不知道巴基是什么人。”

没等他们两个回答，史蒂夫又问：“他的左臂是怎么回事？”

娜塔莎和托尼再次对视一眼，仍然是那种欲言又止的神情，史蒂夫感到自己被隔离在外了，他为此有点不爽，但是他什么也没说。

娜塔莎最后说：“那很复杂，如果你想知道的话我明天把资料带给你。”

史蒂夫低头想了一下：“不用了，医生说我下午就能够出院，我可以今天回大厦后就看。”

托尼惊异地说：“可是你并不住在大厦啊……”

史蒂夫再次愣住：“什么？”

娜塔莎坐下来望着他，嘴角噙笑，似乎是有点可怜他同时又为此感到好笑：“史蒂夫，你和巴基在布鲁克林租房子住在一起。”

托尼促狭地撇着嘴巴摇摇头：“这就是一项。”

史蒂夫仍然沉浸在得知和巴基同住的震惊之中。

 

下午的时候巴基来接史蒂夫出院，史蒂夫才得以近距离观察他。面前的男人留着半长的头发，没有扎起来，他脸上有层微微的胡茬，像春天的草坪刚刚出芽。

最终史蒂夫的视线定格在那双绿眼睛上，他惊讶地发现其中活力与死气同在，温暖与冷峻并存，像一条冰冷幽涩的溪流淌过，所到之处生机勃勃。奇异，矛盾，复杂，并且很美。

史蒂夫体内的画家灵魂在觉醒，他开始期待那双绿眼睛在他笔下渐渐璀璨的感觉。

那双眼睛直视着他，巴基毫不避讳地说：“我知道我对你来说只是一个陌生人，你可以选择回复仇者大厦去住。我来只是确保任何一种可能发生后你不会一个人在这里孤立无援。”

他的声音低沉温软，但平淡的语调无疑又冲淡了原本的热烈味道。

一瞬间，很多问题像溯游的大马哈鱼一样成群结队地挤进了他的脑子里。他真的和这个人关系很好吗？那为什么他单单忘了他？这个人的左臂是怎么回事？他真的和他住在一起？他们能够和睦相处吗？托尼和娜塔莎是不是在骗他……

巴基盯着若有所思的他：“你想去哪里？我送你。”

史蒂夫皱眉，他还没想好。

巴基干脆坐下来等他回答，他的眼睫微微垂下，看上去像是在盯着医院的地板发呆。

史蒂夫想多看看面前这个人，但是那未免显得太不礼貌，于是他走到窗前，把无所适从的目光投向窗外。他住的病房楼层并不高，透过窗户可以看到一大片翠绿色的树荫，也正因此屋内倒显得比窗外还亮堂。史蒂夫盯着一只在啄弄羽毛的鸟儿，一语不发。

他该怎么样？是去和巴基一起住，还是去复仇者大厦住？他去大厦的话巴基也会去吗？巴基心里又是怎么想的呢？

史蒂夫心烦意乱地偏下头，突然发现一个浅浅的影子与那只鸟儿重叠在一起，那是他巴基倒映在玻璃窗上的影子。史蒂夫盯着镜像，看到巴基正在专注地凝视着自己的背影。那个影子太过模糊，史蒂夫只能隐约地窥探到巴基那混着悲伤的沉思。

他轻咳一声，回过头去，看到巴基依然沉默地盯着地板。

“巴基。”他叫他。

巴基迅速抬起头来，眼中有一瞬而逝的惊喜，像一朵烟花从光芒万丈到化为乌有。他在听到那一声熟悉的“巴基”时，以为史蒂夫并没有忘记他，可惜史蒂夫的神色证实了那不过是他的错觉。

史蒂夫对他报以友好的微笑：“你希望我去哪里？”

巴基没有想过史蒂夫会问这样一个问题，他本以为他会有些歉疚地告诉他他希望回复仇者大厦去住。

巴基的眉头慢慢拧起来：“说实话，我希望你和我回去，但是站在你的角度，和一个陌生人相处未必是件愉快的事。”

史蒂夫向前走了几步，走到巴基面前：“医生说我应该和你住，有助于记忆恢复，娜塔莎他们也觉得我应该和你住——”所以他们都没来接他，“三比一。”史蒂夫对着巴基眨下眼。

一个笑容渐渐在巴基的脸上浮现，他点下头：“好。”

 

史蒂夫和巴基即将路过地下停车场的入口时，史蒂夫突然停住了，走在前面的巴基立刻跟着他一起停下来：“怎么了，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫瞧着他困惑的表情，恍然大悟：“啊，你不是开车来接我的……”

巴基此时也明白了他的想法，他笑着解释：“我们没钱买车。”

史蒂夫向前走：“我们怎么回去？出租？地铁？还是公交车？”

“这个嘛……”巴基声音拖长，他们渐渐走到医院大门的空地上，一辆漂亮的哈雷摩托扎眼地停在那里。

巴基看看摩托，笑着拿眼觑史蒂夫的反应。

史蒂夫看看四周，没有别的了。他只能无济于事地调侃：“然而我们买得起一辆哈雷？”

“事实上——”巴基带着他走过去，粲然一笑，“两辆。”

巴基利落地开锁，把一个头盔扔给他，在史蒂夫接住头盔的那个瞬间，长腿一跨占据了前座，他单脚支撑，得意地望着史蒂夫笑。

史蒂夫只能心怀忿忿地坐在了后座。

“嘿嘿，”巴基笑得像个抢到糖的小孩子，他故意说，“你可以把手放在我腰上啊，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫在他身后放心大胆地翻个白眼，他想，以前我和你这么说你也没放过啊。

然后他愣住了，一些清晰的画面浮现出来，他们两个人划拳决定谁坐在前面，巴基输的时候坐在后面赌气不肯碰他，以及某天史蒂夫回家发现楼底下多了辆一模一样的哈雷。

史蒂夫仔细回忆，并不自知地晃了晃脑袋——好像这样就能把记忆晃出来似的——但是没有用，他能够回忆起的，只有这几个零零散散的画面，他的记忆像是被葛朗台死死攥住了，多一点都不肯给他。史蒂夫叹口气，无论如何，这是个好现象，虽然他还是不知道这个他已经去信任的人究竟是什么人。

 

他们的家有些出乎史蒂夫的意料。

现在他站在唯一一间卧室的门前，看着里面那张占据三分之二空间的老式木板床，惊讶之余不乏幽默：“我们真的这么穷吗？”

“是也不是，”巴基走进去把一个枕头拿起来抱在怀里，他一边往外走一边说，“反正你是这么和我说的，但后来我发现根本不是那么回事。”

史蒂夫饶有兴趣地看着他把枕头放在客厅的沙发上：“我怎么和你说的？”

正在用手拍枕头的巴基轻笑一声：“你说我们是好朋友，我们从小就睡在一张床上，你说睡在一张床上可以更好地照顾我……”巴基的声音渐渐停息了，史蒂夫看着他没什么表情的侧脸，默契地同他保持沉默。

在他的脑子里，托尼用着洋洋得意的语调说，啊哈，又一项。

隔了一小会儿，巴基的声音再次响起：“不过你也不记得了。这段时间我睡沙发。”

史蒂夫听得出巴基有些失落，他说：“我会想起来的。”

巴基转过来看着他：“你当然会。”

史蒂夫又问：“你刚才说我照顾你？这是怎么回事？”

“这说来话长……娜塔莎和托尼什么也没告诉你吗？”

史蒂夫想了想，把娜塔莎和托尼的话如实对巴基讲了。“他们都认定我们是情侣。”史蒂夫最后说。

巴基的眼睛里闪过一丝促狭：“因为我们本来就是啊。”

“什么？”

这时门铃声响起，巴基走过去开门，是如约来送资料的娜塔莎。

巴基将她往里迎：“进来吧，我的小太阳。”

娜塔莎笑着拥抱他。

再往里走，娜塔莎看到了依然错愕立在原地的史蒂夫。

“他怎么了？”娜塔莎直接问巴基。

“他刚刚得知如此完美的我属于他，有点吃不消。”

娜塔莎也有一瞬间的错愕，但她的错愕很快变成了“果然如此”，她难掩激动地说：“我就知道！”

一旁的巴基意味深长地笑笑。

史蒂夫打出一些混乱的手势，他问：“所以我们真的？”

“当然！”娜塔莎抢着回答，“你们住在一起，睡在一张床上，一起逛超市，一起去公园散步，一起去酒吧并拒绝所有人的搭讪，一起去看球赛，在被亲吻镜头圈到的时候毫不避讳地接吻甚至还沾沾自喜地让我们所有人看你们保存下来的影像！但是你们一直坚称这是至高无上的友谊的体现——噢，该死的，我早该知道这是你们的一个幌子！”最后一句是娜塔莎对着自己的懊恼的低吼。

“但是——”史蒂夫想说些什么，但张开嘴后发现自己无话可说。

“但是什么？”巴基笑着看他，“史蒂夫，现在你可以站在一个客观角度来审视从前的我和你，你觉得我们仅仅是朋友吗？”

史蒂夫不得不承认比起朋友他们更像是情侣：“好吧，我是说，是的，我的男朋友……”

巴基在心里给自己加上一分，你终于“承认”你以前是故意打着朋友的名义来接近我了，你这个厚颜无耻的小混蛋。

巴基给他一个灿烂的微笑和一个天真又魅力十足的眨眼，史蒂夫难以避免地心脏失常跳动了两下。

而更可怕的是，他开始感到欣喜，巴基是他的男朋友。

为什么？

思索着这个问题，他失神地看着巴基。

“咳，”娜塔莎打断他们的深情对视，她把手里的文件夹递给史蒂夫，“你要的东西。”

“我的资料？”巴基问。

“……对，”娜塔莎似乎有些难以启齿，最后她安慰似的拍拍他，“没关系，你的小甜心会很快想起来的。寇森说你们两个可以无限期放假。”

“我不需要假期。”史蒂夫立刻说。

巴基无所谓地耸肩：“反正我得看着他。”

史蒂夫和善地对着巴基一笑：“谢啦，伙计。”

娜塔莎只想快点离开这里。

“史蒂夫……”娜塔莎在离开的时候叫了他一声，但她最终什么也没说。

史蒂夫目送她的身影消失在电梯缓缓合上的门中，一回家就看见巴基在翻他自己的资料。他一页一页地翻下去，手很稳，脸上没有一丝波澜。

巴基抬起脸来：“给你。”他把文件夹递过去，两人视线对上的瞬间，史蒂夫才发现那其中压抑着存在的某种情绪。

巴基同样察觉了他的关切与担忧，给他一个抚慰性质的微笑：“挺全的，你看吧，有什么想问的可以问我。”

史蒂夫接过来，“嗯”了一声，没动作。

巴基反应过来他大概是在等自己离开，毕竟当着当事人的面看多多少少会感到尴尬。

巴基看一眼挂在对面墙壁上的表，已经四点多了。他站起身：“我出去买点吃的吧。你想吃什么？”

史蒂夫想了一下，他确实没什么特别想吃的，他干脆地说：“你定吧。”

“……那，披萨？”

“好。”

“巴基。”临到出门，史蒂夫又叫住了他。

“嗯？”巴基回过头来看他，以为他又有什么想吃的了。

史蒂夫平淡而又深深地看着他：“路上开慢点，注意安全。

巴基笑一下：“嗯。等我回来。”

 

巴基在外面晃荡了将近两个小时后才回家，他带着披萨和冰激凌进了电梯，甚至还心情不错地哼着着歌。

史蒂夫失忆的事他并不是很担心，他和医院的医生还有班纳博士谈过这件事，博士和医生的共同观点是，失忆是暂时的。史蒂夫的失忆来自于脑神经受损，但是——

“你的男人有四倍速的超级血清，他的身体无时无刻不处在一个自我修复、自我完善的过程当中，所以他无法喝醉、延缓衰老，是因为他的血清会自动使他的身体处在一个最佳状态——人类的最佳状态。因此，他的大脑神经也会较快地恢复，根据他以前的身体监测数据来估算，不出三个月，他就会想起你来的。或许只需要一个契机，他的记忆可能就会完全恢复。”

班纳博士说完推了推眼镜，一旁的医生点头表示认同，他看向巴基，郑重地开口：“你的男人？”

巴基嘴里的咖啡毁了医生的工作服。

因为没有史蒂夫会真的忘记他的后顾之忧，所以最初的愤怒、难过、焦虑与恐惧在一段时间后渐渐转化成了某种恶作剧的原始动力，小孩子才有的调皮无赖。于是在史蒂夫说出“他们都认定我们是情侣”时，巴基不假思索地、自然而然地接道，我们本来就是啊。

巴基一边甜蜜地回味着史蒂夫错愕的表情，一边腾出手拿出钥匙开门。门打开的一瞬间巴基发现家里没有开灯，西方天际苍丽的晚霞顺着客厅的窗户流泻进来，将客厅染成了温柔的玫瑰色。一个黑色的剪影披着霞光，沉默地坐在那里。

巴基盯着史蒂夫，可是因为逆光的原因，他看不清史蒂夫的表情。

他把啤酒和披萨放到茶几上，问道：“怎么不开灯？”

史蒂夫没有说话。于是巴基绕过茶几，打开了沙发旁的一盏落地灯。雪白的灯光立刻映射出来，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，依然动也没动。

巴基仔细地看了他两眼后又把灯关上，苍穹惊心动魄的气势与夕阳令人心悸的温柔在这座城市中相拥，昏黄的人群、车流、高楼、树木、喷泉……这些全部映在了巴基的眼睛里。他其实佷享受室内的沉默。

在太阳的最后一缕光将要被夜色吞噬时，史蒂夫的声音突兀地响起：“这不公平。”

巴基适时地再次把灯打开，发现史蒂夫直直地望过来。

巴基没有回答他，于是史蒂夫又重复了一遍：“这不公平，巴基。”

他包容地看着史蒂夫，眼睛里带着笑意：“你就是永远都不会变。”他把史蒂夫手边的资料收好，学着戴军帽的自己笑了一下，但自觉并不成功。他握着那张照片在史蒂夫身边坐下：“有什么想问我的吗？”

史蒂夫盯着他手中的照片，愤怒、不甘、悲伤并且疼痛。他抬起头来，那些情绪全部投射在他脸上，他问巴基：“疼吗？”

这并不明确的询问让巴基有些疑惑，他的第一想法是他在问什么疼不疼？

“你指什么？”

“一切。”史蒂夫深深地凝视着巴基。

巴基垂下眼睛，想躲避史蒂夫近乎灼人的目光，但是那张照片正好填了进来。他没什么表情地看着他，那个青年就那样对着他笑，爽朗、干净、快乐，对所有的苦难尚不知晓。巴基半是感慨半是释怀地叹气，那一切当然很疼，但是他真正深恶痛绝的是疼痛背后的摧残与毁灭，正是这摧残与毁灭让他再也无法成为照片上那个人。

良久后，巴基说：“很疼。”无论是金属臂的安装、洗脑、被冷冻还是其他的惩罚性措施，无论是肉体的疼痛还是灵魂的疼痛。

史蒂夫的手掌搭过来，他们两人手掌相握，共同颤栗着，共同温暖着。

等到那轻微的颤栗渐渐止息时，巴基对着史蒂夫说：“都过去了。”

史蒂夫把手收回去，看着巴基，没有说话。

巴基不在意地笑一下：“一切已经好起来了。”

史蒂夫真诚而又疲惫地点点头，一切已经好起来了，但他依然为巴基难过。

巴基把照片放回文件夹里，他故作轻松地说：“你知道吗，菲尔说你在我掉下悬崖后说要对九头蛇赶尽杀绝，尼克说你在发现我被改造为冬兵后决定神盾局和九头蛇一个不留……”

史蒂夫拿觑他，悲伤尚未褪去，一些不解又覆盖上来。巴基瞧出了他的不解，他的笑容加深：“我只是好感动啊，我有一个这么爱我的男朋友。”

史蒂夫被他的话弄得猝不及防，嫌他无聊似的敷衍地笑一下，但最终还是感到了自己脸在发烫。

巴基凑近一点：“你脸红了。”

史蒂夫清清嗓子，一本正经地说：“那是因为愤怒，你不该遭受这样的事，你那么好。”

巴基不戳穿他，而是顺着他的话往下接：“为什么这么说？你想起来什么了吗？”

史蒂夫一愣，他认真地想了想，说道：“我不知道。我的脑子里有一些画面，但我不知道那是记忆还是看到资料时产生的联想。”

“那你为什么说‘你那么好’？”

“因为——”史蒂夫语塞了，最后他反问，“你难道不是吗？”

巴基又问：“你什么都没有想起来吗？”

史蒂夫把看到哈雷摩托时想起来的情景告诉了巴基。

巴基点点头：“我们是情侣，所以我们在最初选择了同乘一辆哈雷摩托，但是我们是男人，我们幼稚并且行动力十足，所以我们又买了一辆。”

史蒂夫眉头蹙起：“我怎么不记得是‘我们’又买了一辆，应该是你自己买的。”

巴基温和地抚摸他：“你当然不记得了，亲爱的，别着急，慢慢来。”

史蒂夫的眉头一点都没有舒展，这和他回想起来的不一样。

巴基好像是以为他还在纠结甚至是自责，他拥抱他：“别这样，亲爱的，我们慢慢来。”

史蒂夫不好再说什么，他抬手拥住巴基的后背，回应这个拥抱。

巴基的下巴搁在史蒂夫的肩上，他暗自松了一口气。事实上是，他在忍无可忍后跑去告诉寇森史蒂夫不喜欢两个人共享一辆哈雷，于是第二天新的哈雷就到家了。

不过现在看来，当时史蒂夫迟迟不肯再购入一个代步工具果然是别有用心，巴基想。

他们就这样各怀心事地拥抱了片刻，直到史蒂夫说：“你晚上真的要睡沙发吗？”

他们从彼此的臂膀与胸膛中解脱出来，四目相对。巴基眨眨眼：“你睡沙发也可以。”

“……那张床还是挺大的。”

“你是在邀请我吗？”

“……”

“史蒂夫，你就不怕我克制不住吗？你才刚出院。”

“你？我怎么觉得我才是——”

巴基挥挥手打断他：“你失忆了，宝贝。我今天还是睡沙发好了。”

“好吧，随你。”

“嗯……呀！”巴基突然惊叫一声。

史蒂夫顿时紧张起来：“怎么了？”

“冰激凌化了！”

“……”

 

第二天早上巴基是被食物的香气唤醒的，他揉着脖子走到厨房，看见史蒂夫正在煎鸡蛋。

“早啊，史蒂夫。”他懒懒地打个招呼。

“早，巴基。”

“你怎么起这么早？”

“睡不着就起来了。”

“嗯，我去刷牙……”

史蒂夫看他走路摇摇晃晃的，忍不住调侃：“别刷着牙睡着了。”

那双绿眼睛立刻恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

史蒂夫装作没看见，用铲子熟练地把鸡蛋翻个面。清晨的阳光并不剧烈，和煦清明，而被阳光占领的街道尚还处于安静之中，甚至于史蒂夫还听得见几声鸟叫。他凝视着那个逐渐变成金黄色的煎蛋，情不自禁地微笑。

吃完饭后他和巴基一起在厨房刷盘子，他负责洗，巴基用毛巾把上面的水擦干净然后收到柜子里。

史蒂夫把油污冲洗干净，问：“我们以前也这样吗？”

“哪样？”

“一起洗碗、刷盘子？”

“是。”

“可我记得不是这样啊……”

“……”

“明明都是我洗碗……”

“咳，我做饭，你洗碗。”

“我怎么记得是我做饭我洗碗。”

“你想起来多少？”

“就这些，很快的一些画面闪过去……我记得我在这里洗碗，你在客厅打游戏。”史蒂夫看着巴基笑。

“你记错了。”

“是吗？”

“是。”

史蒂夫冷冷地横他一眼，突然抬手把手上的水珠冲着他脸上甩。

巴基始料未及，他把脸藏在盘子后面，怒道：“史蒂夫你这个混蛋！”

“你做饭，我洗碗，就这么定了。”

“……不。”

 

最终也没有定，他们大部分时候都是两个人一起在厨房忙，懒得动手的时候就叫个外卖。没有任务的生活总是格外安宁。史蒂夫会抽出很多时间来画画，他在找画板的时候看到了自己以前的画作，几乎全是巴基，他坐在地上，一张一张地看过去，一个下午就过去了。失忆后的史蒂夫依然很喜欢画巴基，巴基趴在沙发上专心致志地看书，他就搬个小凳子，找好角度，一笔一笔画到巴基不耐烦地坐起来，他才知道他一直保持着姿势让他画。他冲巴基会心一笑，把画递过去：“怎么样，好看吗？”

巴基接过来仔细端详，随口回他一句：“我本来就好看。”

史蒂夫笑得不行：“是啊，你本来就好看。”话说出口觉得熟悉，于是他又想起来一些。

他的记忆就像是一副拼图，不经意间一点一点拼凑起来，逐渐有了轮廓，有了图案。

他想起来巴基看《玩具总动员3》时哭得稀里哗啦的，并靠着记忆把那个画面定格在了画纸上，但是没敢让巴基知道；他还想起来巴基夜晚做噩梦惊醒时汗水淋漓的样子，他们握着手，一起坐在床上看着窗外的天空慢慢变亮；还有他们一起在广场上喂鸽子，一只鸽子在史蒂夫手上留下了新鲜的粪便，巴基一边哈哈大笑一边躲开史蒂夫要往他衣服上蹭的手。

但是他始终没能想起来他们是怎样在一起的，他向巴基表白或者巴基向他表白，那个关键的场景完全没有要自己浮现出来的样子。可是史蒂夫并未怀疑巴基的话，我们本来就是情侣——那简直太明显了。

他试探性地问过巴基要不要不再睡沙发，可是巴基只是睁圆了那双可爱而严肃的绿眼睛，直直地凝视着史蒂夫，过了足足半分钟他才开口，你都想起来了吗，史蒂夫。史蒂夫被吓了一下，啊，没有。巴基悲伤地望着他，那现在还不行，史蒂夫。史蒂夫失落地点点头，再也不提这件事了。但是他提出的两个人轮流睡沙发的建议得到了巴基的高度认可并很快付诸行动。

一个月就这样静悄悄地过去了，接到任务通知时史蒂夫都有点恍惚，那些生死转瞬的时刻都像上辈子的事了。

出发前山姆有些担心，失忆后的史蒂夫和巴基的配合未必还能那么默契，这样贸然上战场不知道会不会出事。

然而山姆的担心是多余的。

一个试图偷袭的敌人被史蒂夫狠狠地甩到了墙上，接着史蒂夫把盾牌朝着不远处的巴基扔了过去，而巴基像是早就知道一样头也不回地接住盾牌并借势砸晕了面前的敌人，火力集中之前，他回到史蒂夫身边用盾牌为他挡下了子弹。

山姆目瞪口呆，以至于巴基不得不冲过来替他解决掉两个敌人。

“你他妈想什么呢！”巴基骂道。

山姆非常震惊，又被巴基吼得委屈。他费力地到达史蒂夫身边控诉：“队长，巴基讲脏话！”

“是吗？”史蒂夫把面前的敌人踹翻，“我没听见。”

“放屁！你这是偏袒！”

“注意你的语言，山姆！”史蒂夫严肃地说。

“再见。”山姆转身的前一秒，看见巴基在史蒂夫的掩护下用枪射杀了好几个人——他们默契得好像一个人。

 

“这不可思议！”聚餐时喝多了的山姆嚷着说，“史蒂夫明明失忆了！他们怎么还能那么默契！”

“这没什么不可思议的，”巴基百无聊赖地玩弄手里的玻璃杯，“他已经想起很多了。”

“就是！这没什么不可思议的！”克林特把酒瓶子举得老高，“那是队长和巴基！队长和巴基你懂不懂？！他们可是一对儿！”

巴基冷眼看着他们吵吵闹闹，莫名又觉得好笑，于是嘴角慢慢地扬起。史蒂夫看过来，两人的视线对上，莫名其妙地，就不笑了。周围喧嚣而快乐的声音都一瞬间消失在了空气里，而空气里都是熏人欲醉的酒香。

史蒂夫说不清那是一时冲动还是深思熟虑，他探过头去，闭上眼睛。

他们的嘴唇轻轻地贴在一起，像两片花瓣的贴合。史蒂夫调皮地用牙齿咬巴基的嘴唇，巴基报复似的也来咬他，他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，疼痛顺着神经导入身体，勾起某种似乎永不满足的贪婪与渴望，于是他们加深那个吻——巴基口中烈酒的味道混合起史蒂夫喝的苹果汁的味道，史蒂夫不期然地想起童话里写的露水的清甜味道，那是他梦想了很多年的味道。然而他并未因此而满足，他的口舌更加干渴，他的舌头和巴基的缠绕到一起，温存地战斗，他的眼睛在眼皮下不安地转动，他的灵魂在激烈的动荡中找到了安宁，像浮在海面上晒太阳，非常舒服。

他睁开眼睛，那双绿眼睛撞进来，他们直直地凝视对方，因为距离太近，对面的脸显得模糊，却也填满了眼中的世界。这很好，史蒂夫想，他们在吻中相视，他们都想看到并记住对方在接吻的时候是什么样子，他们是相爱的。

他看到巴基，他听到巴基，他嗅到巴基，他感受到巴基，他所有感官的尽头都是巴基，不会再有比这更美好的感觉了。

他们的唇齿分开的时候，他们的眼神依然胶着。

“唔呼——”托尼怪叫一声。

史蒂夫和巴基这才像从梦中惊醒一样，他们下意识地望向托尼，发现大家都一脸不耐，旺达在举着手机录影。

史蒂夫脸红了。

旺达录完了，开始低头摆弄手机：“六分十九秒，啧。”

一直捂着眼睛的山姆这才把手放下来：“结束啦？”

“哈，终于。”娜塔莎翻个白眼。

“博士呢？”巴基问。

“你们亲到第三分钟的时候博士去洗手间了。”

“哦……”巴基站起来。

史蒂夫急忙问：“巴基你去哪？”

“洗手间，我尿急。”

“用我和你一起去吗？”

“……别这么丢脸的问题，不用。”

“……好……”

娜塔莎的白眼没停下过，她觉得自己都要成X战警那边的暴风女了：“这是什么，基佬之间的特殊的表达爱的方式吗？”

“不是……”

“先不谈那个，你们下回接吻之前能不能给个预警？能不能！”山姆一边说一边比划着夸张的手势。

“这个，我也不知道……”

托尼搓搓下巴：“你们觉得，詹姆斯去洗手间，会不会是……”

娜塔莎瞬间明白他在说什么：“闭嘴，托尼！你让情况变得更糟糕了。”

山姆不可置信地看着他：“你不会在说我想的那个吧……”

史蒂夫的脸更红了：“嘿！旺达还在这呢！她还只是个孩子！”

“别担心，我没你那么纯情。话说你说要和他一起去……”

“别说了！”山姆捂住耳朵。

“哦，停下！”

“拜托，别再说了！”

“又不是我挑起来的！”

“……旺达，我以为你是个好孩子。”

“所以你真的……”

“那只是随口一问！那是我们小时候的习惯！”

“……等等，你说什么？小时候？”

“对，我们那时候——”史蒂夫愣在椅子上。

有什么不对。

史蒂夫死死抓住那个点，像抓住一只张开手就会飞走的蝴蝶，可是回忆没有像他害怕的那样再次消失，跟着那只蝴蝶走下去，他吃惊地发现他的脑海里居然在一瞬之间充盈了往事。

史蒂夫手里的杯子“咣”地倒在桌子上，汽水“哗哗”地向外流。

那些记忆好像也从倒下的巨杯中倾泻出来了，属于他的岁月一幕幕地浮现出来，他和巴基在街头散步，他们一起追女孩子，一起去厕所，还有阁楼上的吻。

是的，它们都回来了，史蒂夫脱力似的靠在椅子上，长长呼出一口气，它们都回来了。

他们的吻是一个奇迹，是一个童话，击溃了邪恶的闸门。

“上帝……”史蒂的语气像是伤怀，眼睛却是笑着的，“我都忘了些什么啊……我要去告诉巴基。”

一群人面面相觑，托尼问：“所以你是，都想起来了吗？”

“是的！是的，我的朋友！”史蒂夫的眼睛亮晶晶的，像星星一样。他快步离开了，迫不及待地想要见到巴基。

史蒂夫走后，有一小段时间的沉默，是山姆率先开口：“……不知道为什么，我对此似乎并不是很开心，甚至有些担忧。”

娜塔莎看他一眼：“你不是一个人。”

托尼不知是真心还是口是心非：“幸亏他们不住在大厦里。”

旺达嘴巴鼓起来，又瘪下去：“嗯……一开始我觉得史蒂夫是嫌我们碍事，现在看来，也许是为了保护我们？”

这个问题引起了大家的思考，他们又陷入了沉默当中。但很快山姆就开口了，他一副看透世事的冷漠模样：“……不，他就是嫌我们碍事。”

 

巴基并不是尿急，他是去找博士。

“博士？你在哪个隔间？”

第二个隔间传来声音：“……詹姆斯？”

“是我，”他走过去敲敲门，“让我进去。”

“什么？”

“让我进去，隔着门说话很奇怪。”

“你进来说就不奇怪了吗？！”

“可是——”

“没有可是！我发誓你进来的话大家伙会不高兴的！”

“好吧，”巴基轻易就妥协了，“我在这里说也挺好的，就像告解一样。”

“……你其实并没有想进来对吧……”

“当然没有。”

“我不喜欢你。”隔间里响起冲水的声音，博士打开门走了出来。

巴基看着博士洗手：“随便吧。博士，我想问问关于史蒂夫失忆的事，他大概什么时候能恢复记忆？”

“别急，不会很长时间。”

“有没有方法能——”

“让他快些恢复记忆？不，没那个必要。”

“不，我是想说，能不能让他迟些恢复记忆？”

“什么？！”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

巴基沉默了几秒：“……博士，有件事很难启齿——这是个秘密，我只告诉你，你不要和任何人说。”

“好吧……史蒂夫知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“哇哦，你说说看。”

“你先答应我不告诉别人，包括史蒂夫。”

“我不告诉别人，包括史蒂夫。”

“也不能有任何过激反应。”

“也不能有任何过激反应。”

“好吧，是这样，我和史蒂夫并不是情侣。”

“什么？！”

“你不能有任何过激反应。”

“什么？”

“压低声音也没有任何改善。”

“好吧，”博士恢复了正常音量，“你们分手了？但是这根本不可能啊！”

“……我们从来就没有在一起过。”

“什么！……你把我搞糊涂了，你之前承认你们是情侣，现在又说不是，这到底是怎么回事？”

“一个恶作剧而已。”

“恶作剧？”

“恶作剧，一时兴起。”

“怎么会？”

“有趣吧……”

“可是，你们怎么可能不是？”

“我们是灵魂伴侣。”巴基骄傲地回答。

“不要偷换概念。史蒂夫难道还没和你告白吗？”

“……没有。”

“我天……但是你也没看出来？”

“……我看出来了。”

“那你们两个为什么还不是情侣？”

巴基没有回答这个问题，他若有所思：“你们都认为我们是情侣。”

博士未置可否地盯着他：“那你怎么想？”

“我想我们是灵魂伴侣。”

“好了，你知道我问的不是这个，”博士看着他，像看着一个学生，“詹姆斯，你既然知道史蒂夫喜欢你，那你为什么还不和他在一起？”

巴基困惑地皱眉：“他喜欢我，我就要和他在一起吗？也许……我不喜欢他？”

“哈哈哈哈……”博士笑了出来，这让巴基有些不满。

巴基漠然地说：“从科学的角度来说，你不能否认这种可能的存在。”

“是的，你说的没错，”博士擦擦笑出来的眼泪，“但是在你们之间不存在这种可能，詹姆斯，你也许不知道，但是我们看得很清楚，你眼中的火焰与史蒂夫的一样高涨。”

“……”

“所以，你为什么要否认呢？”博士认真地、宽容地、温和地看着他。

巴基与博士对望着，一言不发，他似乎在思考，在挣扎，在抉择，但最后他却说：“……说到底你也没有办法让史蒂夫的记忆迟些恢复？”

博士的眉头一下子皱起，显然他对巴基这个逃避性质的回答不满意：“詹姆斯，你在害怕什么？”

正当巴基打算回答的时候，一个人影闯了进来。

“巴基！”人影冲向巴基，狠狠地抱住了他。

“哪里都不安全……”博士忍住翻白眼的冲动，摇着头离开了。

“嘿，怎么了，史蒂夫？”

“巴基，巴基！我想起来了！全部！天啊，你真是个奇迹！”

巴基怔住：“什么？”

“我想起来了，巴基！”

“哈，这真是太好了……”

“你是我的男朋友！感谢上苍，我忘了你还记得！”

“……”巴基明白了，史蒂夫听到了真相，他在报复他。他眼睛一转，眯起来，笑意盈盈：“是啊，我当然记得。”

“既然这样的话……巴基……”史蒂夫的声音渐渐低下去。

“你想说什么？”

“巴基……既然我已经全部想起来了，今天晚上，可不可以……我是说，那张床真的很大……”

他果然是在报复他！刹那间，巴基觉得自己的身后雷电交加，但他仍然不动声色地点头：“当然，亲爱的。”

 

巴基在洗澡的时候想过要不要向史蒂夫坦白，但是马上就被自己否决了，他对史蒂夫恶作剧，史蒂夫也对他恶作剧了，此时此刻，谁坦白，谁就是失败者。

他裹起浴巾，大义凛然地走出了浴室。

 

史蒂夫躺在床上等他，台灯被衣服遮住，屋子里是一种很昏暗的色调，暧昧、性感。

“巴基……”史蒂夫笑着凝望他。

“哇哦……这可真是……”

“我等这一天等了很久。”他看上去非常真诚，甚至还有一点辛酸。

史蒂夫的演技真好，巴基想。

“没关系，你终于想起来了，不是吗？”他扯掉浴巾，躺到史蒂夫身边。

“你也终于想起来了……”史蒂夫给他一个吻，把床头的避孕套和润滑油拿过来。

巴基不无震惊，他居然还能演下去。

他目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫利落地套避孕套。

史蒂夫过来吻他，怎么了，巴基？

小史蒂夫开始贴上巴基。

“停！”巴基大声叫道。

史蒂夫被他吓得僵了一下：“怎么了，巴基？”

巴基掀开被子跳下床，他赤身裸体地对着史蒂夫大吼：“好了！我演不下去了！你赢了！你赢了！行了吧！”

“你在说什么？”

“行了，你不要再演下去了，我认输。”

“巴基？”

“对不起啦！我不该对你恶作剧，不该骗你我们是一对！”

史蒂夫怔怔地看着他：“……你骗我？”

“是，对不起，史蒂夫。”

“可是我们……我们本来就是一对啊……”史蒂夫叹口气，“巴基，你先上来，地上凉。”

巴基犹犹豫豫地坐到了床边：“史蒂夫，我都认输了，你也不用再演了。如果你真的恢复记忆的话，你就知道我们真的不是一对。”

“……巴基，以前的事你还记得多少？我是说，我们十几岁时候的事。”

“记得一点……”

“你记不记得，我们躲在瑞克家的阁楼上，你……”

巴基仔细想了想，摇头：“抱歉……”

史蒂夫像是失落，又像是意料之中：“这样啊，我还以为……”

“史蒂夫，”巴基打断他，“我都已经说实话了，你真的没必要再演下去了。”

史蒂夫认真地看了他几秒，平静地说：“巴基，我没有骗你，我们真的是情侣，一九三一年就是了。”

巴基的绿眼睛里都是怀疑。

史蒂夫蹭过去，头躺在他大腿旁，仰视他的面容：“是真的。一九三一年六月二十日，你、我、瑞克、乔治、约翰，还有你妹妹贝卡，我们在瑞克家玩捉迷藏，乔治在找人，我们两个躲到了阁楼里，然后你吻了我……”

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，看见小小的自己和小小的巴基牵着手，顺着曲曲折折的楼梯爬上阁楼，暖黄色的阳光一束一束地透过窗子照射进来，把周围扬起的尘埃照得无所遁形。

他们两个挤在一起，谁也不敢出声，史蒂夫原本在专注地屏息等待着乔治，可是后来就被巴基的脸庞吸引了，他的额头饱满又光洁，他的眉毛顺着眉骨的弧度生长成恰好的模样，他睫毛遮住部分阳光，眼里的光芒碎碎散散的，他的鼻子挺实得像一株白杨，他的嘴巴像新鲜的橘子瓣可又是樱桃一样红润，他的下巴上有浅浅的一道够，好看得不得了，他的脸上有细小的绒毛，阳光借此为他镀上金边。

后来的事情就像梦一样，巴基发现了他在偷看，史蒂夫的脸颊一下子就红成了苹果，他以为巴基会开他玩笑，可是巴基没有，他吻了他。他记得巴基紧张得手都有点抖，他咬一下嘴唇，豁出去似的眼睛一闭，义无反顾地吻了过来。

“可是好笑的是，你因为闭着眼睛，所以吻到了我的下巴上……”

巴基皱眉：“吻到下巴上？我有那么逊吗？”

史蒂夫失笑：“有的，那不逊，那很可爱。”

巴基的手指在史蒂夫的头发里探险：“所以你真的没骗我？”

那种失落的神情在史蒂夫的脸上卷土重来：“当然没有。”

巴基被他看得心里有点难受：“对不起。”

“你是对不起我，你骗我……”史蒂夫笑着在他小腹上轻捶一下，“我还以为你真的都想起来了。”

一时半刻两个人都不说话，沉默中巴基的声音响起：“你很想你的巴基啊。”

这句轻飘飘的话像一道惊雷，史蒂夫“腾”地坐起来：“巴基，你说什么？”

“你听到了。”

史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛，巴基分不清里面是痛楚更多一些，还是愤怒更多一些。他压抑着胸膛里翻滚的情绪：“你就是我的巴基。”

巴基的目光毫不躲闪：“真的吗，史蒂夫？你问问给自己，我真的是你心中的那个巴基吗？”

史蒂夫的牙齿紧咬：“你是。”

“不是的，史蒂夫，你只是在我身上寻找他的影子罢了。你看看我，”巴基举起左臂，银色的金属光泽在此刻格外冷峻，他刻意地要让史蒂夫看着这条手臂，“这是来自地狱的印记，你的巴基有这个吗？我是一个杀手，我不是你记忆里那个完美男孩。”

巴基知道这些话对于史蒂夫来说是穿心的利箭，可他还是要说。这一切不合情理，因为他的目的似乎就是以伤害史蒂夫。他顽强地同史蒂夫斗争，但同时，他也无比清楚地知道，他也在与自己作对，他要让自己看着，他什么都不值得。

史蒂夫脸色发白：“巴基，那不是你的错。”

“我知道，”巴基的声音很稳，“可是不管是谁的错，发生的事都不可能抹去，我也不是他，你从前的巴基。”

史蒂夫觉得喉咙里有一团裹着针的棉花，卡在那里不上不下，刺得他非常疼痛，还完成他呼吸困难。他的胸膛不住地剧烈起伏。

巴基给史蒂夫多少折磨，给自己的便同样深重。他有些不忍地用冰凉的左手抚摸史蒂夫的头发，然后缓慢地、决绝地撤回。他抱住枕头和被子：“今天我还是睡沙发吧。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫静静地开口，“我有一个博物馆。”

巴基看着他，非常费解：“我知道，我去过。”

“那里面差不多有我的一切资料，我什么时候出生，在哪所学校上学，上学的时候做过什么，写过什么文章，画过什么画，和哪些人打过架，什么时候参军，我接受血清前长什么样子……”

巴基松开手，被子和枕头重回床铺。他认真地听他讲，但仍旧一片茫然。

史蒂夫依然絮絮地说：“……里面也有很多我跟你的故事，我们一起长大发生过哪些趣事，一起在咆哮突击队里出生入死时讲过的笑话，甚至是偶尔的争执，里面都有……”史蒂夫眼神清明地看着他。

“好吧？”巴基偏下头，“你究竟想说什么？”

“我想说，我有一座满是过去的博物馆，所以我不需要在你身上寻找过去。”

巴基心情复杂：“……原来你是想说这个啊。”

史蒂夫点头，他一字一句都是从灵魂里挖出来的，是他一直想说的话，他必须告诉巴基：“没错，巴基，你要知道，从来就没有‘他’，只有你，我不需要你活成过去，我只需要你在我身边，完完全全地信任我，告诉我你所有的心里话，活得开心一点。”

巴基笑一下，快速地说：“没问题，史蒂夫。太晚了，我去睡了，晚安。”

然而他没有走成，史蒂夫拉住了他：“巴基。”他只是平平淡淡地叫他，但是巴基却能听出其中的坚持，他会这样一直拉住他，直到他选择妥协。

巴基在心里叹气，史蒂夫还是那个打死都不肯放弃的小个子。

“巴基，你在逃避什么？”

巴基有几分恍惚，你在逃避什么？你在害怕什么？怎么他们都问他这种问题，他们就那么期待他的答案吗？

我不值得。不是他不爱他，而是他不值得。

不知道能否让他们满意。

巴基看向史蒂夫，绿眼睛里有破碎的天空和浓密的阴云，我不值得，史蒂夫，我不值得。他执意地重复，好像生怕不够锋利、难以见血。

史蒂夫此刻如同被钉在十字架的亡灵，他的身体无法动作，只能任由带刺的刀刃切割肌体。此刻唯有大脑还能够疲惫地转动，他想，终于来了。

你值得。他一字一顿地说。

巴基半垂着眼，好似没听到。

巴基，你是一棵树，史蒂夫又说。

巴基又一次感到茫然，这个小怪胎的脑回路他永远不懂。他望向史蒂夫的眼睛，那是钻石一般的质地，璀璨、坚硬，又是湖泊一样的温柔、包容，他陷了进去。他不知道此刻他在史蒂夫眼中像一个找不到家的、哭累了的孩子。

史蒂夫握住他的手，巴基，你是一棵树，你注定向着天空生长，时时刻刻生长，永远无法后退成一株幼苗，而是活成现在与未来；你必然经历饥渴的夏日与寒冷的冬日，你必然被秋风吹落了叶子，也必然会在春天重焕生机；你的身上注定背负着黑暗吗？是的，一定是的，可是你也拥有光明，你所在处就是光影交界处，那是人性最真实的地方……但是巴基，什么都改变不了你的材质，你灵魂里最本质的东西不会因为一次劈断粗枝的闪电而改变，你默默地承受命运加诸的磨难，却一步不退，因此磨难只会让你更加坚强，更加骄傲，让你更清楚地知道，无论发生什么，你都会立在那里，坚守着你自己的阵地。如果这个世界上有什么是我敬仰的，那其中一定有你……你值得，巴基。

巴基依然保持沉默，他幽幽地盯着自己的左臂。

史蒂夫想了想，问他，如果我是冬日战士呢？

巴基只好看向他，迁就的目光。

史蒂夫非常有耐心地重复问题，如果我是冬日战士呢？你也要在心底判我“死刑”吗？

……不。巴基说了实话。

那你为什么要这样审判我爱的人？你明知他遭受了多少苦难，你明知他的无辜，你明知他心底的良善。

巴基安静地听他说，像在听别人的故事。

史蒂夫放开手，转而拥抱他，在他耳边轻轻地说，一遍又一遍地重复，巴基，你值得，你值得，你值得……温和、真诚、坚定。

你值得被爱，你值得去爱，你值得被我拥有，你值得拥有我，你是我最坚不可摧的记忆，是我最正确的理论。没有人比你还值得这个世界的美好了，他们曾亏欠你那么多。

史蒂夫好像不会累一样，巴基不说话，他就一直说下去。

我没有想过让你逆着时光生长，我不需要你为了我而逼自己活成过去的模样，我们有未来。

巴基，你值得，你知道的，你值得……

他说了很多，直到巴基抬手，以同样温暖的姿势抱住了他。他们相互支撑，相互保护，肌肤贴着肌肤，心脏在最近的距离内相呼应，真正的坦诚相见。

他说，嗯，我知道。声音从喉咙深处发出，费力，沙哑，哽咽。一颗洗尽铅华的泪水从眼眶中滚出，落在史蒂夫的肩膀上，顺着脊背滑下去。

这比小美人鱼那会变成珍珠的眼泪还要珍贵，史蒂夫想。他的眼前雾蒙蒙的，他在那片雾气化成水汽之前，轻轻地吻住巴基的脖子，闭上眼睛。

巴基依然用左手抚摸他的头发，他故意在史蒂夫耳边吹气，我知道，我值得，我知道，我们值得。

是的，巴基，是的。他咬住他的一小块肌肤，含糊而哽咽地回答。

那你觉得，我们值不值得一场美好的性爱呢？

……可是你——

没有可是，史蒂夫，我们当然值得，因为我们是情侣——我们本来就是情侣。

 

 

全文完

 


End file.
